At the Grave
by P.Lynne
Summary: Kurt continues to visit his mother's grave after her passing


**AN: FIRST SHOT AT A FAN FICTION… LETS WORK THIS OUT!**

_Summary: Kurt keeps his mother updated on his life. Mentions of Klaine. _

The day was an average day. The sun was out, with a few clouds, and the air was brisk and cool, but not overwhelmingly so.

A solemn plot of rows and collums of memories and people forgotten stood before a young boy.

The boy, about 17 walked the grace and reverance of someone far older. He knew where he was going. A quick walk was all it took but it was the will to get there

_Every damn time_ he thought. He eventually got up the nerve to walk to a hill that was uniquely barren for a place so full. The boy's fine fingers touched the marble sweetly before he sat down with his back on the marble, covering the painful fact that two dates followed the name.

_Hi mom_ Kurt said weakly_ I'm so sorry I havent visited you in a while. Things have been out of control._

The boy paused and waiting for a response… a voice to tell him to continue. He stared blankly and sighed. And closed his eyes until the magnificent ice blue was hiden.

_This kid at school, threatened me… he told me he'd kill me if I told anyone what he did. He kissed me mom… the first kiss that mattered was meaningless. How am I supposed to cope with that and everything going on? Dad and Carole are tying the knot… its scary… I don't know how I feel about him moving on from you to be honest… Carole can never be my mother. You are. I just don't know what to do. I'm scared at school and I feel awkward at home. Maybe I should see if the kid will live up to his word and kill me… I could be with you again and wouldn't have to worry…_

A Thin blanket of snow covered the cemetery this time. Kurt walked up to his mothers grave with a Christmas wreath. A boy was waiting in the car, keeping the heat going so Kurt could warm up.

_Mom, I transferred. Carole and Dad used the money for their honeymoon to pay for my admission to Dalton Acedemy. The boy I'm with, is great. His name is Blaine. I feel like I'm home at Dalton. Well, I have to go. Me and Blaine are going to grab some coffee. Things are so much better. I love you, Mom._

Pitch black surrounded the empty stones and monuments. The only thing that could be heard were the whispers of someone who sounded like they had been crying.

_I thought he could be mine, Mom… I thought he could..._

Weeks passed by and the grave was unvisited. The day itself was uneasy. The weather faltered and switched between sun and rain and clouds and then repeated itself. Finally, one night a familiar car pulled up. The boy stepped out of the car and walked hesitantly towards the familiar slab of rock. He places a bouquet of lillies in front of it and sat down and looked at the name. "Katherine Elizabeth Hummel" and the boy smiled.

_You know, I was really lucky today. After waiting for a while we're finally official. I have the guy of my dreams and I couldn't be happier. I'm whole again. All the missing pieces to my life have come together so fast and so gracefully, I can'y believe it took this long. I'm so sure of my feelings… I love this boy so so much. _

A Pause. The boy looked back at the car and his lover was sitting in the passenger seat, smiling. His smile filled his boyfriends head with so many thoughts. He looked back at the name and smiled too.

_Mrs. Hummel, you have a beautiful son. And you should be so proud of him. I know he is of you. I would like to ask your permission to be his boyfriend. _

The scene was still for a moment the Kurt walked up beside his boyfriend a kissed him on the cheek. Blaine looked into the eyes of ice blue a kissed him, sweetly and tenderly.

"You would have loved her… and she would have loved you" Kurt said quietly

"Well, I certainly hope she would" Blaine retorted through a smile. "now let's get some coffee"

Blaine took Kurt's hand, not like when the first met, but now with meaning, and they began to walk back to the car. When they drove away the sky cleared and the day was beautiful and warm,

Blaine knew what this was and when Kurt wasn't looking smiled and said_ "Thank you, Katherine" _under his breath


End file.
